


Same ol' Meg

by reminiscence



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: another mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything around her was changing, but she was still Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same ol' Meg

Her world had changed  
but she's the same Meg  
deep inside.  
She has to hold that.  
Needs to hold that.  
Everything else is spiralling away  
or was never.

Robin/Puck/  
Human/Crow/Fae/  
Classmate/Neighbour/Watcher/  
Friend/Stranger/Enemy/Ally

And a father that was not a father  
and a fae that claims he is.  
And doors and traps and things  
just aren't the same.

But she's the same Meg  
deep inside.  
She has to hold that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Another Mega Prompts challenge, writing prompts #004 - poem 70-110 words.


End file.
